far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Tài Bolas
The stoic and taciturn, yet exceedingly polite Grand Diplomat and Neuropsychologist 4i-59 Triangulum Bolas Tài currently serves as head diplomat and public relations agent of House Triangulum, publicly working for the Pythagoras of House Triangulum but secretly working towards far more nefarious ends. The 4i-59 identifier used in his name indicates his rank in The Order of Divergence. As a former 459 (Deputy Mountain Master) of the 14 Red Dogs Society, Tài took the honorific to symbolize his youth and salvation. Biography Childhood Tài was born on Hong Lu in 3175 and grew up only knowing his mother, a prostitute at the local Red Light District. Tài's father was a typically arrogant noble, a wielder of House Reticulum. Though Tài grew up without a father figure, he got into employment with the 14 Red Dogs Society as a young teenager when his mother passed at age 27. Though Tài was only 12 when she passed, he was determined to live longer than her and sought steady work in order to improve his own quality of life. Early 14 Red Dogs Career Tài's time as a 49er was rather short, and can be summed up as bloody and opportunistic. Tài was a naturally talented fighter, likely due to his noble blood, but he was convinced he could serve the 14 Red Dogs better than by spilling blood. Tài calculated the best route up was through hard work, so he joined the Internal Security team, and got to work. Quickly earning the moniker "Bloodhound", Tài systematically worked his way through the 14 Red Dogs, sniffing out corruption or betrayal from 49er to Deputy Mountain Masters, from White Shade to Red Blossom. Over a six-year period, Tài was responsible for 113 shunned-members being ritually spaced, with another 13 dying by his and his squad's weapons. Recognizing the potential in the young Tài, a local Hung Kwan (Red Pole) promoted him up the chain to Cho Hai (Straw Sandal) of Internal Security, working as a liaison between the Hung Kwan and 49ers. A few months later, being promoted again to Park Tsz Sin (White Paper Fan) and coordinating all internal investigations. After six years, Tài brought a case about his Hung Kwan's corruption to the Fu Shan Chu of Security and Human Resources, [https://far-verona.wikia.com/wiki/Zh%C4%81ng_S%C4%81nf%C4%93ng 459 HRM 張三丰 (Zhāng Sānfēng)] and 459 SEC© Jason "Bleach". '''After spacing the Hung Kwan, Tài celebrated his 179th spacing by accepting the vacant position of Hung Kwan, which lasted only a few short weeks. Before Tài's newest scarification had healed, he was approached by the enigmatic Fu Shan Chu of R&D, Shǔyì Lǎoshǔ. After several colourful evenings of negotiations, Tài basically vanished for a six month period, only reappearing to requisition bizarre and often horrifying supplies, seemingly without restriction to his requests. Tài had started to be seen more often in the few weeks leading up to his promotion to 459, often accompanying Ms. Lǎoshǔ whenever she was planet-side, and occasionally meeting with the other Fu Shan Chu. Tài's name came to be referenced with something called Pùbù Yánjiū Zhàn, which was restricted to all but the most connected and influential Red Dogs but is often rumoured to be a top-secret black-site. '''3200-Present The year 3200 was a very busy one for Tài, who ascended from a 438 (Vanguard) to a 459, taking on full responsibility for the Pùbù Yánjiū Zhàn research project. During this time, Tài also came to be the secret master of Gleipnir Inc., running the front company known as The Chain Agency through a brainwashed Crux proxy. Some months after his promotion and as the STO War was concluding, Tài took on the responsibilities of the Public Relations Department, negotiating with the forces of the Empire. Tài was an instrumental composer of the deal that ensured the 14 Red Dogs Society would come out on top following the conclusion of the war. Through his tact and manipulative skills, he was able to arrange a meeting with the Pythagoras of House Triangulum in order to enter into negotiations in an effort to falsify a bankruptcy and provide House Triangulum a means of legally obtaining the 14 Red Dogs Society. After a series of orchestrated drama, the 14 Red Dogs Society was bailed out and “saved” by House Triangulum. The truth of this is something the greater sector will never learn, of course. Tài’s meteoric ascension did not stop with ensuring a profitable exit to the STO War. He quickly gained a prominent role working for the Pythagoras while doubling as an agent for the newly formed Order of Divergence, which was chiefly concerned with incorporating the underworld elements of the 14 Red Dogs Triad into House Triangulum. While operating in an official capacity as a PR maestro and official diplomat, he made numerous contacts within House Triangulum and the Empire at large. While the criminality of the triad snaked its way into the lifeblood of House Triangulum, he went on a righteous crusade in order to cement House Triangulum as a significant sector power. After a few short months, the Pythagoras honoured Tài with the title of Grand Diplomat for his accomplishments for House Triangulum. Tài had managed to secure a very significant relationship with House Pyxis and worked to ensure that they would be selected to ascend to the Imperial Throne and take on the responsibility of Emperox. He worked to allow House Crux to take control over Gleipnir Inc., as much as it pained him personally. In the process, setting the foundation for a prosperous relationship with the one House who could significantly hamper the more nefarious underbelly of the new House Triangulum. In addition to these, Tài was instrumental in official dealings with The PRISM Network, The Trilliant Ring, The Confederation of the Upright Vagrant, Deathless Conflict Solutions, House Lyra, House Eridanus, and The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox. Appearance and Traits A tall, lanky man of exquisite dress and mannerism, Tài's outward appearance and personality are quite jarring for people meeting him with only hearsay to properly reference. Impeccably dressed and groomed, one might easily confuse him for one of the Trilliant nancy-boys who frolic around with their "legitimate" goods. Though an esoteric black-site operator, researcher, con-man, and official diplomat, Tài's dress certainly stands out as memorable, lacking any humility or deference, wearing extremely expensive silks, expertly tailored to hug his lanky form. Rare alien-skin boots, mirror-polished and reflective, with gaudy jewelry garnishing his figure. Tài's hands are a combination of large rings, pictograph scars and vibrant tattoo's of physics equations. Tài keeps a short beard and moustache and is often seen smoking tobacco from a pipe or cigar that has intense citrus and pepper smell. Tài's eyebrows are expertly shaped, and he often wears earrings that seamlessly tie together his look. In glaring contrast to his appearance, Tài goes to extreme measures to maintain politeness in every interaction, often detrimentally to himself or his status. He insists on using full titles, and speaks like a well-trained politician, avoiding controversy and speaking with utmost deliberateness, deference, and humility. Tài also upholds himself and others very strictly to the code of conduct of the Red Dogs Society and takes great pride in remembering the charity it provided to the sector. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Members Category:House Triangulum Members